grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
House Le Tellier
House Le Tellier is a Marquesal house in Northeastern Grandelumiere. It is one of the younger houses, though it has been known to be very prestigious and are accepted as a genuinely decent household. That being said, the house is known all too well to be a lot of cunning and stubborn individuals. Family Crest and Motto The Family Crest, as designed by Auguste Michel Le Tellier (1491-1559), who was the Archbishop of Reims for a few years before his death, was created in 1524. It is used to reflect often the founding of the household and the determination of the family as a whole. The three gold stars are used to reflect the household's believed generosity and celestial goodness. While several Le Tellier members are the occasional wild child, it is generally considered that the family is respectful and pious. The sea of red that encompasses the stars is reflective of the Third Baron Le Tellier (also the first Marquis de Louvois), as he was known to be a very valiant warrior. The white salamanders on the larger quartering of the crest elicits the idea of peace, because of the silver, and eternal protection, described from the salamanders. This is reflective of the family's wariness, always honest but determined to protect the family. It is said that this animal was chosen because of an infestation of the salamanders found in the family's first seat, Le Tellier-et-Iscour, which included a single albino salamander. The infestation is now a small menagerie in the wooded area on the property, though no one has seen an albino salamander on the property for more than 2 centuries. The salamanders are in a sea of azure, showing the family's honest disposition. Honesty is a permanently etched family trait. The use of three is reflective of the first three members of the family The founder, Philippe Dieudonne, is supposed to be represented by the middle star and salamander. His elder son, Louis-Xavier, is noted to the left, and Philippe's younger son, Jean-Louis, is noted to the right. The Triad, as it is usually referenced, are forever immortalized in the coat of arms, as a very strong beginning for the house. The House Motto, "Melius frangu quam flecti," means "It is better to break than to bend." This motto is in reflection to the provincial origins. House Le Tellier does not bend to the will of its adversaries. It is better for the Le Telliers to go completely extinct before any force them into a humiliating defeat. Founding and Growth The House Le Tellier was founded in 1472 when Philippe Dieudonne was granted the title of Baron de Le Tellier, as means of inheritance to his father's post in a minor government office in Champagne. This, of course, distinguishes the Le Tellier families from the many families of an older time. While the Le Tellier family would of course serve in blood in later generations to the sword of the Empire, the house's origin is rooted in civil service, rather than the chivalric world. The house seat was firmly established at Chateau Le Tellier, an ancient building in the new barony. Le Tellier was, at the point, nearly fallen down after a massive fire and abandonment. As Le Tellier was being redone to rehabilitate the dilapidated building, Le Tellier quickly began to develop friendships with several families, including several that interract with Court. With the wealthy lands being very productive, the Le Telliers were a more well-off provincial lot. This would prove to be very helpful, for many provincial families are perpetually indebted to them. The first Marquis de Louvois was Charles-Pascal Le Tellier (1511-1573), who was granted the Chateau de Saint-Michel upon the death of the Archbishop of Reims, his cousin Auguste-Michel. In his cousin's memory, Charles renovated the chapel at Le Tellier to include a statue if Saint Michael the Archangel. Saint-Michel was renamed to Louvois, for it was now incorporated into the title's entailments. The Le Tellier family became a very respected house for their military abilities, and their diplomatic abilities. For nobles of relatively young birth, they were very well-standing. The Le Tellier family became a very well-established lot by the 17th century, having married well and even becoming court-worthy, a blossom for the former Provincial Family. Peak and Slow Decline With the death of the third Marquis in 1623, Michel-Dieudonne Le Tellier became the next Marquis. He was arguably the most capable head of the Le Telliers since the founder, with his perfectionist yet lighthearted attitude and his drive for self-betterment. The Marquis was known to have acquired the Chateau de Chaville in his day. Michel's three children were also very influential. Jeanne Marie became a Mother Superior before her death in 1704, having lived 83 years. Charles Xavier (1625-1667), Michel's eldest son, ended up being the first Le Tellier to be given a room at Court. Jacques-Antoine (1629-1684) was successful in arranging his family's affairs for the future of his granddaughter marrying into the House Choiseul, and his own son to marry into the House Rochechouart de Mortemart. These titans of family history, however, could not last, and with their deaths, the family began a slow decline. Jean-Claude Le Tellier, son of Charles Xavier, became the next Marquis in 1667. Jean, unlike his father, very much disliked court, so he sent his sons as they could to court. Upon their deaths, the youngest son suddenly became the heir to the House. Other branches of the family seemed to approve, however Jean Claude essentially ensured that the family would nearly collapse at every turn. It was up to François-Michel Le Tellier to keep the entire house afloat. François did so ably, though he had quite a few flaws. He only had 2 sons, and his wife died shortly after the birth of the final son. François was left a widower very young. He would keep the house afloat, though he was overly bombastic for some time and would spend relatively frequently. That being said, he was still able to prevent the house from going into debt, though he failed to keep his house from fratcuring. His sons, Louis-Michel and Henri Dieudonne, did little better. Louis brought about the height of court favor while Henri worked with his brother to subdue provincial families. Louis replaced François in his court position for a short time before returning to the Provincial life he was trying to avoid. The Provincial Threats constantly plagued Le Tellier ventures as well as the Court. In light of such, the House Le Tellier became a private line of defense between Court and the Provinces. This, however, would of course cost them. Provincials were involved in the Mass-Death at Le Tellier-et-Iscour, where the Protestant Jean-Jacques Le Tellier killed many cousins. Provincials were involved in the Le Tellier Anarchy and the death of Louis-Michel's son. These events all came to a head when Provincials finally organized the death of the Comte de Revillac of House Saint-Simon and Louis-Michel himself. This, however, would not be the end. His son, Charles, ensured that the provincials would never get the chance to attack the court again. He organized the destruction of those involved. House Le Tellier, unfortunately, was almost decimated. Only a few remain, though they are considerably prosperous. List of Titles House Le Tellier has a moderately expansive collection of lands. These lands are, granted small, spread about in Ile de France and Normandy, and are quite profitable to the family. They are as follows: Marquis de Louvois, Marquis de Courtanvaux, Marquis de Montmirail, Marquis de Barbezieux, Comte de Souvré, Comte d’Estrées, Comte de Rebenac, Comte de Beaumont, Comte de Le Tellier, Baron de Culan, Baron de Cruzy, Baron d'Ancy-le-Franc, Baron de Pacy-sur-Armançon, Baron de La Ferté-Gaucher, and Baron de Le Tellier. There are also several, granted lesser, Seigneurie titles: Seigneur de La Neuville-en-Chaillois, Seigneur de Chigny-les-Roses, Seigneur de L'Étang, Seigneur d’Iscour, Seigneur de Baugy, Seigneur de de Cœuvres, Seigneur de Tauxières, Seigneur de Préveranges, Seigneur de Villacoublay, Seigneur de Mutry, Seigneur de Germaine, Seigneur d’Ursine, Seigneur de Ludes, Seigneur de Maraye, Seigneur de Verzenay, Seigneur de Vaudemange, Seigneur de Sarbruches, Seigneur de Vertuelle, Seigneur de Vauzillon, Seigneur de Choisy-le-Roi, Seigneur de d'Oiseu, Seigneur de La Grange-Dame-Rose, Seigneur de Beaulieu, Seigneur de Chaville, Seigneur de Viroflay, and Seigneur de Morsan Traditions There are many traditions that are exclusively Le Tellier traditions. Some nobles over time have come to call these the "Façons des Salamandres," in reference to the house's coat of arms. These traditions are somewhat different from other noble houses, however they are integral in the house's own dynamics. * It is common for members of House Le Tellier to be named Michel at some point in their name. This has become more prevalent in recent years, however, that the heads of houses name their heirs Michel. This is in reference to the Chapel at Le Tellier-et-Iscour. In said chapel sits a statue of Michael the Archangel atop the Roodscreen. * In death, almost every single Le Tellier is buried in a small system of underground chambers in ossuaries. Though it started because the first head of the house supposedly died of plague, it's mostly out of convenience in later iterations. It is much cheaper and easier to bury and maintain bones in compartments than maintaining countless stone gisants with the dead within. This is located in the Gardens of Le Tellier-et-Iscour, where a Roman Temple once stood. This is also the place where many Le Tellier children are tutored. * It is family tradition to wear a black ribbon once one's spouse or close friend/relative dies. This is often worn until death. It is, however, not required. * It is also tradition, as a means of perpetuation, for the head of house to write extensive notations for their successors. The first Baron Le Tellier was the first to do this, and the tradition has stuck. It details outlines of both success and failures. * One of the most known traditions is the Spring Outing. Every Spring, for at least 2 weeks, the Marquis de Louvois and his immediate family stay at Bagatelle. Following this, they spend another 2 weeks at court, before residing in Louvois for 3 weeks, finally returning to court.Category:House Le Tellier Category:Noble Houses Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Marquis Category:15th Century Houses